


SpongeBob SquarePants Manga Script

by Snoxen



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Shounen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoxen/pseuds/Snoxen
Summary: Script for a SpongeBob manga.





	1. A Fry Cook

 

Chapter 1, Scene 1.

Setting: In the middle of Bikini Bottom.

The sky is orange and buildings are on fire somehow. On the ground, Spongebob is walking along the road with his giant spatula on his back.

Spongebob: (I am a nomad. A nomad who has lost their job. Even so, I'm still the best fry cook in the in the ocean. I must continue. I have given myself a new temporary job, stopping the mayhem caused by Plankton.)

A giant Plankton-like robot peers from over a building.

Robot: FOUND SECONDARY TARGET. CAPTURE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS.

The robot shoots a laser from its eye.

Robot: ZAP.

Spongebob takes out his spatula and uses it to break the laser’s velocity.

Spongebob: Damn you, Plankton! I will never tell you or any of your robots the Krabby patty secret formula!!

Spongebob swings his spatula, reflecting the laser back at the robot, doing critical damage to its eye. The robot falls. Spongebob prepares to walk ahead, but a hatch from the head of the damaged robot opens and a skinny, wrinkled blowfish runs out and dashes towards Spongebob.

Spongebob: I know you…

Spongebob punches their stomach, resulting in her vomiting chum. The zombie regains control and puffs back up.

Spongebob: Mrs. Puff, are you back to your senses?

Mrs. Puff: Spon- Spongebob?! Is that you?!

Spongebob: Yes, it’s me. You’re lucky that you didn’t get chum injected directly into your bloodstream. Even a punch in the stomach wouldnt've cured you.

Mrs. Puff: I’m confused, why is this all happening? I was at my desk when a bizzare squid approached me and offered me a Krabby patty, the meat in it was messier than any other Krabby patty I've seen. After I ate it, I blacked out, until now.

Spongebob: (Fake Krabby patties are being produced? Plankton knows that no one would resist such an offer. That bastard!)

Spongebob looks directly at Mrs. Puff.

Spongebob: (At least I was able to save her.)

Spongebob latches his spatula on his back

Mrs. Puff: You’re a powerful chef. You must know more about this situation than I do, please tell me.

Spongebob: You do deserve an explanation. Follow me, and don’t call me a chef, I’m a fry cook.

Mrs. Puff and SpongeBob walk away from the scene.

Scene end.

Chapter 1, scene 2

Setting: Boating school class.

Spongebob: In the beginning, there were two restaurants. One was amazing, it was half the reason why Bikini Bottom was so famous. It was called the Krusty Krab. The other restaurant was a cheap knock-off called the Chum Bucket. Many times, the jealous owner of the Chum Bucket tried to sabotage the Krusty Krab, always ending in failure. One day, the jealous owner changed his method. They developed a poisonous chum that brainwashes.

Mrs. Puff: So is this-

Spongebob: A biochemical war? Yes. I'm sorry, Mrs. Puff, but I must leave. Robots are still out there.

Spongebob gets up and starts walking out the door.

Mrs. Puff: What if we don't meet again?

Spongebob: Don't worry, I'll be back to get my boating license. I'll promise you that.

Spongebob leaves and closes the door behind him. After some distance, he stops.

Spongebob: What would happen if I fail Bikini Bottom? Would no one else fight? If that's true, then I must continue on.

Spongebob continues walking along road.

Scene end.

Chapter 1, scene 3.

Setting: west outside of downtown Bikini Bottom.

Spongebob walks ahead with his arms crossed while looking at the sandy floor go past his feet. He looks up and stops to see an array of varied fish hooks as far as the eye can see.

Spongebob: Looks like it's hook season again.

Spongebob takes out his spatula and swiftly cuts the wire from one of the hooks in front of him.

Spongebob: I wonder how many lives these hooks have taken. I might as well cut them all down.

Spongebob slices another hook down. In the background, an unknown figure lurks behind a hook. Spongebob pauses for a brief moment before continuing to cut down another hook. More figures move around the hooks. Spongebob stops and looks around quickly.

Spongebob: Who's there!?

Spongebob sharply exhales he dodges a sucker punch from behind. The fist stayed in its position.

Patrick: You never did like the carnival, did you?

Spongebob quickly turns around to see three starfish men of varied sizes. The attacker retracted his fist.

Spongebob: Patrick! Wait… Patricks?!

Patrick: Yes, SpongeBob. When Squidward cut me into three pieces, he really did me a favor! Look at us now!

Spongebob: I should've known you weren't actually dead! Oh, Patrick!

Patrick: Ha! Does that spatula mean you're a fry cook at the Chum Bucket!?

Spongebob: Huh? Snap out of it Patricks, I only work for the Krusty Krab.

Patrick: I see how it is. I'll make this easier on all of us. We won't barrage you all at once. Go Power Patrick!!

Power Patrick: This will be no problem!!

The other two Patricks hid behind hooks. Power Patrick jumped up to a nearby hook and chewed off the fishing wire. He swung similarly to a ball and chain at SpongeBob.

Power Patrick: Power Ball and chain!

Spongebob barely ducked under the swing. Spongebob's tie, however, was snagged by the hook, being ripped in half.

Spongebob: (Whatever, I have spare clothes at home.)

Spongebob walks up to Power Patrick.

Power Patrick: Are you already defeated? All it took was on swing!

Power Patrick readies his fist for a punch, but the execution was seized easily by Spongebob’s swift spatula cuts.

Power Patrick: What!?

Spongebob shreds Power Patrick into dust.

SpongeBob: You were nowhere near as powerful as Patrick.

Speed Patrick jumps out from the shadows.

Speed Patrick: I'm Speed Patrick! You can't keep up with me!

Speed Patrick showcases shurikens in his stump of a hand. Speed Patrick vanishes.

Spongebob: Did you leave?

Speed Patrick reappears standing on top of a hook behind SpongeBob, lightly, almost as if he wasn't standing on it at all.

Speed Patrick: Checkmate!

Speed Patrick flinged the shurikens directly at the back of Spongebob’s back.

Speed Patrick: (I guess I missed his head and only hit his back. That doesn't matter, I have more shurikens.) Do you like that, SpongeBob? I have more!

Speed Patrick dashes around the hooks in circles around SpongeBob, throwing shurikens at every angle. The shurikens did no harm to Spongebob’s spongy exterior. Spongebob looks up and jumps. He spins with his spatula, cutting in every direction. Each cut launched an air blade, cutting every string from every fishhook all at once, and at the same time, cutting Speed Patrick into dust like the Patrick before him. Spongebob lands on the ground before the hooks fall onto the sand. Spongebob puts his spatula on his back. Patrick is exposed.

Patrick: Don't forget about me! Once I kill you, the Chum Bucket will rule all!

Spongebob: Save your strength.

Patrick: Huh??

Spongebob runs up to Patrick, pulling out a Krabby Patty from his back pocket.

Spongebob: There are better things than chum!

Spongebob shoves the Krabby Patty into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick: No… No! The taste, the texture, the smell. It’s so good!!

Patrick regained control of himself and cried a tear.

Patrick: SpongeBob, I'm so sorry for my actions!

Spongebob: (It was obvious. The only way to cure the chum brainwashing… is to give them something of better quality.) Patrick, stop crying. We have to stop Plankton, and we we should do it together.

Patrick: Really?! I can't believe it. You are a true friend for even thinking about forgiving me.

Spongebob: Follow me, I know where we must go now. I hope you're better than what your two clones were.

Spongebob and Patrick start walking away from the destructed carnival.

Scene end.


	2. Mad Snail

Chapter 2, scene 1.

Setting: ???

In a dark room, Squidward stands in front of Karen, Plankton’s wife.

Squidward: Hello, Karen.

Karen: Squidward.

Squidward: Let me pass.

Karen: If you wish to speak with Plankton, you'll have to do it through me.

Squidward glares at Karen. He pushes the power button below Karen's display, turning her off. Squidward proceeds ahead and stops to look below at Plankton.

Plankton: Squidward? What is it?

Squidward: I'm here to report Patrick’s current status.

Plankton: Right. Lay it on me. Not too detailed this time.

Squidward: He has betrayed us and joined SpongeBob.

Plankton leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head. He grins.

Plankton: Whatever! He was just an idiot! He's no match for anyone else, especially me.

Squidward: Of course.

Plankton: Hey, come on. Get out of here, leave and continue spying. Come back when you have something seriously concerning to report.

Squidward turns around and leaves. He powers Karen back on as he goes.

Karen: Hello Squidward. When did you get here? Squidward?

Scene end.

Chapter 2, scene 2.

Setting: On the road near SpongeBob's and Patrick's house.

It's night. SpongeBob and Patrick walk.

Patrick: Squidward's house is gone!

SpongeBob: (He really wants to stay hidden. Did he destroy his own house?) As long as our houses are still here, it’ll be fine.

Patrick: As wise it is to stay together, I must work on something.

SpongeBob: What's that?

Patrick smiled.

Patrick: I won't tell you yet.

SpongeBob chuckles.

SpongeBob: You wouldn't want to tell me out in the open, anyway.

SpongeBob and Patrick part. Patrick goes to his rock home. SpongeBob opens his house's hatch and walks inside. He closes the hatch and walks to his couch and turns his television on with a remote.

SpongeBob: (This will put me to sleep.)

SpongeBob continues switching through channels in boredom. SpongeBob stops changing channels when he finds his favorite show.

SpongeBob: No, I can’t go to sleep now! My favorite anime is on, SpongeBob SquarePants! I wonder if SpongeBob and his friends will be able to defeat Sandy! She’s so clever with her traps.

SpongeBob continues watching.

SpongeBob: Wait, this is a later episode! I don’t want spoilers.

SpongeBob continues switching channels on his television disgruntled.

Scene end.

Chapter 2, scene 3.

Setting: SpongeBob’s house library.

A mysterious figure roams around, reading books. Some books fall onto the ground, waking SpongeBob on the couch in his living room.

SpongeBob: Huh?

SpongeBob turned off the television that displayed static noise.

SpongeBob: (The T.V. is static, meaning the banging sound I heard early is coming from somewhere else. Is something in my home?)

SpongeBob gets up and checks all around his house. His kitchen, his bathroom, his bedroom, then finally, his library. There he noticed a small figure growling.

SpongeBob: Gary the snail!

SpongeBob turns on the light switch near the door, revealing Gary, who was reading furiously.

SpongeBob: Now who’s gonna clean up this library?

Gary freezes then looks at SpongeBob. Gary was foaming from the mouth.

SpongeBob: (Does Gary have… Mad Snail Disease??)

SpongeBob tries to back away through the door. The door closes itself and locks before SpongeBob leaves.

SpongeBob: What?! (Do I have to fight my own pet??)

SpongeBob reaches to wear his spatula would be, but grabs nothing.

SpongeBob: OH SHRIMP!! (I left my spatula on the couch!)

SpongeBob and Gary stare at each other for a moment. Gary picks up another book.

Gary: Meow… MEOW MEOW!!

Gary instantly appears behind SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: WHAT!?

Gary: Meow!

An invisible force pounds SpongeBob from behind, launching SpongeBob across the library. SpongeBob slides down the wall, then sat on the floor. SpongeBob squints, when he fully opens his eyes, Gary was in front of him.

SpongeBob: Gary! You better stop this!

Gary: Meow meow… Meow meow.

SpongeBob: Call you… lord Gary? Not a chance, you don't have the upper hand in my house.

SpongeBob prepares a chop for Gary. Gary quickly opens another book and flips pages.

Gary: Meow meow meow meow!

SpongeBob striked at Gary, but the chop was blocked by a bubble surrounding Gary. Gary laughes.

Gary: Meow meow meow? Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!

SpongeBob: (These books… are spell books?? No wonder I never understood them! Gary is much more intelligent than I remember. Well, I expected nothing less from my snail. What is going on with him, anyway?)

Gary’s bubble fades away.

Gary: Meow!

Gary crawls up the library shelves, leaving a sticky goo. Once Gary crawled up the ceiling, he jumped down onto SpongeBob.

Gary: Meow Meow!

Before Gary tackled SpongeBob from above with his shell down, SpongeBob karate chopped. The chop landed, shattering through Gary’s shell and hitting his back. Gary threw up chum. Gary landed on the floor and regained control of himself. Gary smiled. SpongeBob exhaled and stood up.

SpongeBob: So, it wasn’t Mad Snail Disease! It was chum that made you crazy! Where did you even get that chum?

SpongeBob holds up Gary.

SpongeBob: Don’t worry, I’ll get you a new shell tomorrow. Right now, let's sleep.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob and Gary walk out of the library and into their bedroom.

SpongeBob: I’ll clean the library later.

Scene end.


	3. The Snowing Dome

Chapter 3, scene 1.

Setting: Near Patrick’s home.

It is day. Patrick is next to his home rather than sleeping in it. SpongeBob is with Gary, who has a new metal shell. They're walking along the road. SpongeBob stops to look at where Squidward's house once was. SpongeBob sighs. Patrick’s eyes open.

Patrick: Heheh... Good grief, SpongeBob. Squidward is not our friend anymore, so don’t worry about him.

SpongeBob turns to Patrick as Patrick gets up off of the sand.

SpongeBob: Don’t act like you don’t miss him.

Patrick: Not one bit.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: You’ve only forgotten how great he was.

Gary: Meow.

Patrick: Hey, I think your snail is hungry.

Short moment of silence. SpongeBob looks at Gary. Gary looks back dead serious. SpongeBob gasps.

SpongeBob: You don’t want to get Gary angry when he’s hungry.

Patrick: Of course! I have a cookie under my rock!

Gary crawls away.

SpongeBob: Gary? Gary the snail!

Patrick: Shut up SpongeBob! Because of my fat nature, I can relate to Gary’s hunger problem. Just follow him.

SpongeBob: (Typical Patrick.)

SpongeBob glances at Patricks rock.

SpongeBob: What were you working on last night?

Patrick looks at SpongeBob and rubs his arm nubs together and grins.

Patrick: Plankton… has hurt my pride. It’s because of him that my katana broke! He’s why I attacked you! My shurikens are my weakest weapon, so eventually they will all shatter into pieces like my katana. Last night, I was working on a secret weapon. One that even you won’t know about!

SpongeBob: You have pride?

Patrick: What? I expected you to be amazed. I expected you to say “Whoa! Tell me about this weapon, Patrick-kun!”

SpongeBob sighs.

SpongeBob: Tell me about this weapon, Patrick-kun.

Patrick: Ah… You see, SpongeBob, that’s a secret.

Gary: Meowowow!

SpongeBob: Gary wants us to follow him?

Patrick: I’ll have to depart from you, rock.

SpongeBob: Patrick?

Patrick turns around towards Gary.

Patrick: Let’s go, SpongeBob.

Scene end.

Chapter 3, scene 2.

Setting: On the roof of a downtown building.

Squidward is revealed to be fully naked and ripped. He looks off into the distance and crosses his arms / two tentacles. Karen is doing quick research next to Squidward as her monitor iterates through report files. Squidward closes his eyes.

Squidward: They’ve moved.

Karen sighs in doubt of Squidward. She stops her research and looks at Squidward.

Squidward: I can tell you’re doubting me.

Karen speaks sarcastically.

Karen: I can’t believe you can tell.

Squidward: There’s a reason Plankton considers me of more value than you. It’s not just physical ability, either.

Karen: Do tell me. I’d like to hear.

Squidward releases his cross arms and stares at Karen.

Squidward: You’ve been hiding something from everyone for a couple of weeks. No one else but me would know… You’re planning to create a new robotic body to fight SpongeBob himself.

Karen: WH- WHAT!? How did you find out!? Not even my husband knows!

Squidward: Your eyes give it away. Ever since me and SpongeBob first made love, it taught me to look deeper into everything. Karen, I already know everything about you, just by looking at your eyes.

Karen: Impossible! You’re lying! Pl- Plankton must have been going through one of my memory chips while I slept. He must’ve told you!!

Squidward: I’m too great to lie. This is my strongest ability, Karen. This is why I will always win against anyone.

Squidward smirks. Karen’s face trembles, but she soon regains her composure.

Karen: (Could he overthrow Plankton? No, what am I thinking? He couldn’t do that alone. Plankton is a king. I’m below Squidward, but Squidward is below Plankton.)

Squidward: I’m leaving to find Larry, right now.

Karen: The lobster that guards Goo Lagoon?

Squidward jumps down the building. Karen rolls and looks over the edge of the roof.

Karen: (I guess so. Hey... How do I get down from here?)

Scene end.

Chapter 3, scene 3.

Setting: Along a road. An iron dome is nearby.

SpongeBob and Patrick are following Gary. Gary stops in front of the iron dome. The dome has a hatch door.

SpongeBob: Uh, Gary! We can’t go in there. We must respect our friend Sandy, and leave her home alone.

Gary growled at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Don’t be stubborn.

Patrick holds SpongeBob’s shoulder.

Patrick: SpongeBob! Sandy’s dome is in hibernation mode!

SpongeBob: I see that.

SpongeBob realized.

SpongeBob: (I don’t remember her dome being like this last time I saw it.)

Patrick: Stop staring at the dome and walk in!

Patrick spins the hatch and swings open the door.

SpongeBob: What if someone is camping here??

Gary: Meow meow, meow meow meoweow.

SpongeBob: You’re… You’re right, Gary.

SpongeBob unlatches his spatula from his back and the group entered the small room leading inside the dome. The room drained the water. Gary pushes the next door. Inside the dome, it was snowing. There’s a tree ahead. Everyone walks forward.

SpongeBob: Maybe Sandy left her dome on in hibernation mode… We should leave.

Gary stops and growls at the ground. Gary calms down, but is still suspicious. Gary moves forward anyway. Below Gary makes a clicking sound.

Gary: Meow?!

SpongeBob frantically turns at Gary.

SpongeBob: GARY!! THAT SOUND!!

SpongeBob swings his spatula at Gary, and like a ball being hit by a bat, Gary flies across the dome. The land mine below Gary exploded a yellow liquid above. The liquid lands on the ground.

SpongeBob: (It was an acid mine!!)

Gary shakes his head and tries to crawl back to SpongeBob. As Gary moves, there is another click below him. Gary stops in terror.

SpongeBob: NO!

Patrick: You fool.

Patrick jumps from his position towards Gary at high speeds. Before SpongeBob or Gary notice, Patrick lands behind Gary and throws him quickly away from the mine at SpongeBob. The mine goes off, at the same time, Patrick dashes back. A drop of acid catches Patrick’s foot.

Patrick: (Ah!)

Patrick face plants into the snow in front of SpongeBob. SpongeBob caught Gary. Patrick looked at his foot, which has a chunk of it burned off. SpongeBob returns from shock and looks at Patrick.

SpongeBob: Did you do that?? And your foot!

Patrick stands on his unharmed foot.

Patrick: Don’t worry about me.

Patrick raises his burned foot. His foot healed and he laughed.

Patrick: It’ll take more acid to burn me away!

SpongeBob sighs in relief.

SpongeBob: Someone doesn’t want anyone else here. There must be traps everywhere.

The group slowly walks towards Sandy’s tree.

Scene end.

Chapter 3, scene 4.

Setting: In Sandy’s bedroom.

In the dark, there is a beast-like creature in their bed. Her eyes open quickly as she hears a faint mumble outside the entrance of her tree house. She gets up and grumbles. She leaves her room and checks down the stairs to see SpongeBob enter the tree along with Patrick and Gary. Patrick’s voice booms.

Patrick: Can believe that?! My limbs still sting! How are you untouched, SpongeBob?

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob: Both of you be quiet. We have to find a switch that disables the tree’s hibernation mode.

Gary looks up. SpongeBob closes the tree door.

Patrick: Hey, hey… Do you think there’s some valuable metals in here that would make a great katana?

SpongeBob: If you loot even an acorn, Patrick, I’ll loot away your life.

Patrick: Hmpf.

Gary: Meow.

SpongeBob speaks in an apathetic tone.

SpongeBob: What is it, Gary?

A beastly Sandy jumps from above and almost breaks her floor landing. Gary slowly gets a spell book from under their shell.

Patrick: What??

SpongeBob: (Of course. What was I thinking? It should be obvious at this point. Plankton didn’t kill my friends, he turned them into his slaves.) Patrick, I’m sure of it! Sandy is being possessed by chum!

Patrick nods.

Patrick: (This fight should only take me a couple punches.)

Patrick looks above and notices how close Sandy was. Sandy was in the middle of throwing a punch already.

Patrick: Eh?!

Gary: Meow meow!

A bubble barrier protected Patrick from the punch. Gary didn’t even look at Patrick, but Gary was able to summon a shield from his spell book. Sandy jumped back and looked at Gary. She understood Gary’s power and tried to break through her tree wall and escape.

Gary: Meow meow!

Gary’s Bubble Barrier covers the entire room. Sandy runs straight into it.

SpongeBob: Gary, what are you doing?? You’re trapping us with her.

Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

SpongeBob: (He’s right. If she broke out of her dome, she would destroy Bikini Bottom in rage.)

Patrick chuckles.

Patrick: I have no choice but to fight. Stay behind, SpongeBob, I don’t want you slicing her into pieces.

SpongeBob: We’re both here, so I’ll defend you and Gary.

Patrick looks at Sandy in focus and grunts.

Scene end.


	4. Watertight Struggle

Chapter 4, scene 1.

Setting: Sandy's tree house.

Beastly Sandy stands before Patrick, SpongeBob, and Gary. Gary’s Bubble Barrier is keeping everything in the room. Patrick shows off his shurikens before dashing circles around Sandy. Patrick keeps circling longer.

Patrick: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: What?

Patrick: What exactly am I supposed to be doing?! I can’t hurt her!

SpongeBob: Distract her while I try to cure the chum from her body! That will bring her back to normal!

Patrick smirks and nods.

Patrick: (She’s the playground and I’m the child)

Patrick slides between Sandy’s legs and stays there looking up at her. Sandy looks back down at him. Drool comes from her mouth.

Patrick: I’m right here. Isn’t that obvious? Why don’t you attack already?

Sandy’s eyes pierce Patricks.

Sandy: Doo… Yoou… think... I’m… stuupid?

Patrick: You’re stupid? Not any more than me.

Patrick rolls backwards up-right on his feet.

SpongeBob: Patrick! Chum makes creatures forget their friends! Sandy doesn’t know you!

Patrick: (Does that mean I can insult her all I want?)

SpongeBob: Patrick! I have an idea!

Patrick: Spill it!

SpongeBob: Keep her as still as you can! I’ll jump in and shove a Krabby patty down her throat since Krabby patties seem to be the cure!

Patrick: Fine! (Force feed her? That’s crazy!)

Sandy throws a powerful punch. Patrick lifts his fist to block it. The air pressure of the punch forced both ends to close their eyes. Patrick opens his first, leaning back with his fists ready for another move.

Patrick: I may be stupid powerful, but don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.

Patrick strikes forward. His fist seems to split into multiple punches as he performs a number of quick jabs. One jab to Sandy’s forehead, one jab to her neck, and one jab to her gut.

Patrick: SHOTTOGAN PANCHI!! (A move like this, used correctly, can put anyone into shock! Sandy won’t be able to move, and she won’t be harmed! My job is already done!)

Patrick finishes his move then backs off. Sparks fly from where Patrick hit Sandy, though the punches were futile, since Sandy still stood unchanged.

Patrick: Well, aren’t you tough? If you won’t stay still, I’ll force you still!

Patrick bear hugs Sandy as hard as he can, grunting as he struggles to wrap his arms around her.

Patrick: We’ve got you now!!

Sandy shoves Patrick away and puts an iron grip around his right arm. Sandy throws Patrick through the tree wall and against Gary’s Bubble Barrier. Sandy can’t control her breathing.

SpongeBob: Yeah! Got you!

SpongeBob jumps from behind and forces a Krabby Patty down Sandy’s throat, even going as far as mushing the food with his hands so it would go down easier. SpongeBob flips over Sandy’s shoulders and sticks the landing.

SpongeBob: This was easy. Patrick are you fine?

Sandy continues to growl. The Krabby Patty did nothing.

SpongeBob: Wait… This can’t be!! Why are the Krabby Patties not working!?

SpongeBob steps back far in absolute fear. Gary sighs and releases his barrier. Gary continues to crawl up the wall and over to the upper half of the house. Back to SpongeBob, Patrick bolts next to him, as fast as lightning. He crosses his arms.

Patrick: She looks the same. Did she eat the Krabby Patty?

SpongeBob shakes Patrick.

SpongeBob: It didn’t work!!

Patrick pushes away SpongeBob.

Patrick: Sheesh! Well, if she’s incurable, then I guess it’s okay to go all out on her, right?

SpongeBob: But…

Patrick: Don’t you get it? We have no choice.

SpongeBob closes his eyes and sheds a single tear.

SpongeBob: I thought Krabby Patties could cure anything…

SpongeBob reaches over his back to get a grip on his spatula.

SpongeBob: But I now know that death is the only cure for her.

SpongeBob bursts into tears. He cries out.

SpongeBob: It is the final solution!! This is what Sandy would’ve have wanted, as well!!

Gary: MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW!

Gary above flips a latch on the ceiling. The entire dome began to rumble. SpongeBob and Patrick wobble on their legs.

Patrick: What’s happening??

SpongeBob: (Did Gary flip that switch?? What could he possibly be thinking??)

SpongeBob runs out the door with Patrick right behind him. The dome shutters shift downwards to slowly reveal the morning sun.

SpongeBob: The dome is going back to it’s normal mode. That means…

SpongeBob and Patrick witness the snow around them melt away gradually.

SpongeBob and Patrick: THE SNOW IS MELTING!!

SpongeBob: We’ve got to escape now!

SpongeBob and Patrick run towards the hatch. Patrick’s speed got him there quickly, but he couldn’t twist open the hatch.

Patrick: Why isn’t it turning!?

SpongeBob: The ice is locking it!

Once SpongeBob caught up, he and Patrick began frantically exhaling on the ice-locked hatch. They couldn’t inhale anymore.

Patrick: Screw it! I’m punching the glass dome!

SpongeBob: *WHEEZE* Quick!

Patrick steps to the side of the hatch and punches the glass. He couldn’t muster enough strength to break through.

Patrick: *WHEEEEEZE* Goodbye… world.

Patrick falls to his side. SpongeBob follows suite and falls backwards.

SpongeBob: FFFFISH SSTICKS…

???: Huh? What in the world!?

Scene end.

Chapter 4, scene 2.

Setting: Goo Lagoon beach

Squidward and Karen are roaming along the coast of Goo Lagoon. Squidward continuously looks around.

Karen: Are you kidding me? I thought you knew everything. We’re walking around like idiots.

Squidward: Knowing everything isn’t possible, but don’t underestimate me. I’m not fond of Larry, but I assume he would be around Goo Lagoon fishing out incompetent swimmers near his lifeguard tower.

In the distance, a giant lobster climbing down from a lifeguard tower yells at Squidward and Karen.

Karen: Who is that fish yelling at?

Squidward: It doesn’t matter. He’s the Larry we’re looking for. The “perfect distraction for SpongeBob”, that’s what Plankton believes.

Squidward and Karen walk closer to the lobster. Larry looks down at Squidward.

Larry: Hey, don’t you know you can’t have metal detectors on this beach?

Squidward: The machine behind me isn’t a metal detector.

Larry squints at Karen and scratches his chin.

Larry: Hmm… Are you sure?

Squidward takes a step away.

Squidward: Karen, stay back and witness the stupidity of a common enemy.

Karen rolls back.

Larry: Excuse me?

Squidward pulls out a syringe labelled “CHUM”. In shockful realization, Larry swings his claw in an attempt to take the syringe away, but Squidward was already dodging. He swings around Larry’s shoulder and stabs him in the back of the neck with the syringe. Squidward walks away. Larry squirms and screams in pain.

Squidward: Come on, Karen. He’ll now destroy any Krabby Patty fry cook he knows. You wouldn’t want to get in his way.

Karen rolls her fake computer display eyes.

Karen: Yeah, yeah. You still have a lot of work to do. I’ll show you a list.

Squidward: Don’t waste your processing power.

Squidward and Karen walk away from the scene as Larry foams from the mouth in the background.

Scene end.

Chapter 4, scene 3.

Setting: In front of Sandy’s tree. Inside the dome.

A normal, non-beastily Sandy stands over SpongeBob, who now has a water bowl on his head and is laying on a picnic table.

Sandy: Wake up! Wake up!

Garry crawls from under the table to crawl all over SpongeBob. SpongeBob rubs his eyes.

SpongeBob: Gary, not right now. It’s the middle of the night.

Sandy: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob shoots up in shock and looks at his surroundings.

SpongeBob: Huh??

Sandy: You mind explainin to me why I found you three here right out outside my tree?

SpongeBob looks around, counting with his fingers.

SpongeBob: One… Two. What do you mean three?

Sandy crosses her arms and stares angrily at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Wait! I remember! Where’s Patrick??

Sandy: I sent him on his way! Though, you’re not leavin ‘til I get an explanation why my tree has a huge hole in it.

SpongeBob: Well… Well while you were hibernating, you got up and started throwing Patrick around!

Sandy: You woke me up during my hibernation period??

SpongeBob: I didn’t know! We were just there to turn off your dome’s hibernation mode! We didn’t know you were inside!

Sandy: What is that bologna?! How can you not stop to think I was inside?

SpongeBob: Because we thought you were dead!!

Silence swept. SpongeBob jumps off the table and grabs his spatula. He begins to walk away. As he walks, Gary crawls back up to SpongeBob’s back.

SpongeBob: I’ll leave you alone.

Sandy clenches her teeth and runs into her tree as quickly as she can. Right before SpongeBob closed the first hatch, Sandy’s arm stops it.

Sandy: Wait!

SpongeBob turns to face Sandy as she opens the hatch. She’s wearing her underwater suit.

Sandy: The Krusty Krab might not mean as much to me, but our friendship does! I’m joining y’all!!

SpongeBob sheds another tear and smiles as Sandy closes the hatch behind her.

SpongeBob: (To think that I almost killed her.)

Scene end.


	5. Haunting Tales of the Slasher

Chapter 5, scene 1.

Setting: The Krusty Krab.

It's night, the Krusty Crew enter the restaurant.

Spongebob: I know, everyone. We got a little side tracked, but we're somewhere recognizable!

Patrick: Seein’ you and Sandy do those karate chops was entertaining and all, but I think everyone is forgetting the true number one around here.

Gary: Meow?

Patrick: A smartass, huh?

Gary and Patrick growl at each other as the doors shut behind them.

Sandy: I can't see a darn thing around here. Spongebob, you know this place, right? Where's that light switch?

A moment of silence passes by.

Sandy: Spongebob?

Across the room, Spongebob flips his Glove Light on and looks around in fright in the cashier's boat.

Spongebob: Sorry about the sudden movement! Electricity doesn’t run through here anymore, and the dark is a really dangerous place when you’re out in the open!

Spongebob laughs nervously.

Patrick: SPONGEBOB, WHERE'S YOUR SPATULA?!

Spongebob: HUH?!

Spongebob jumps in a rapid spiral, looking around his body.

Patrick: Just kidding.

Patrick swings his pal’s prized spatula back. SpongeBob frantically catches it.

Patrick: You're still scared of this place at night, aren't you?

Spongebob: Yeah! Don't you know what's out there at night?!

Patrick: If it's anything evil, we'll punch the snot out of it!

Spongebob: No, you don't understand! Haven't you ever heard of the… Hash Slinging Slasher??

Patrick: The who what?

Spongebob turns away from the windows.

Spongebob: He was the fry-cook before me… He was in a freak accident that severed his hand while cutting patties…

Patrick, unimpressed, folds his arms.

Patrick: Pff…

Spongebob: During tuesday nights like this one, lights flash, mysterious phone calls happen, and on the arrival of the bus, he would come and take everyone in the restaurant! His name is the Slash Ringing Clasher!

Patrick: That sounds like a made-up story.

Spongebob: Squidward told me that a long time ago, I don't remember if it was true or not, but the Squidward I know would never lie!

Sandy crouches on the hardwood floor, punching and chopping in hope that she could get a fire started, the place was abandoned anyway. The floor would spark, but underwater fires still weren't possible. She gives up.

Sandy: We could really use a generator here…

Gary: Meow.

Sandy: So Gary, how's it that you can do all that voodoo magic with your book? I can't come up with possible reason that fits with science.

Gary: Meow meowmeow meow meowmeow, meow, meow meowmeow meow meowmeowmeow meow.

Sandy: Huh…

Gary: Meow?

Sandy: Sorry, ya don't really come off as the scholar type.

Gary takes out SpongeBob’s secret pipe and fills it with bubble solution.

Gary: Meowmeow meow meowmeow meow?

Sandy: No, the metal shell's fine! I don't know if you can tell but I'm also a-

Gary: Meow meowmeow? Meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meowmeow meow meow.

Gary blows bubbles from his pipe.

Sandy: … Wow.

Sandy attempts to cover her face, not realizing her fur covers the blushing.

Sandy: That's unimaginably nice of you to say…

The lights spark above, startling Spongebob in the background.

Scene end.

Chapter 5, scene 2.

Setting: Underneath the Chum Bucket, across from the Krusty Krab.

Plankton fell asleep, bent over his desk. Karen next to him blares a synthesized tuba in his ears.

Plankton: SWEET NEPTUNE! What was that, Karen?!

Karen: You set me to interval alarm mode.

Plankton: … Ah right, give me the bi-hourly stats. How's my experiment going?

Karen displays vital statistics.

Karen: He's 40% adapted to the chum formula. Currently he’s testing the new air robots and making arrangements with “HSS EX” like you asked.

Plankton jumps up on his chair, raising his hands high.

Plankton: The plan’s actually working, Karen! And you said it wouldn't work! The Chum Bucket will become a national hotspot by the end of this! I’ll be rich!

Karen: I still think you're overdoing it.

Plankton: Oh, says you.

Karen: Plankton, you're relying too much on that experiment subject of yours.

Plankton: Tell me something different.

Karen: … Fine, I will. On my trek with Squidward, I discovered that one with enough power can extract souls using their own soul. Squidward has already proven such power unknowingly, as he leaks the souls of the damned from his body.

Plankton: Soul extraction using body lifeforce? Unbelievable. So what does that mean for us?

Karen: By using the haunting souls around us, this takes us another step forward to achieving WUMBO.

Plankton rubs his hands together.

Plankton: Then bring me some of these souls, I'll have to do some extensive testing…

Scene end.

Chapter 5, scene 3.

Setting: Krusty Krab.

Patrick has decided to sit with SpongeBob in the cashier’s boat while Sandy and Gary talk science in the front.

SpongeBob: I think I’m gonna search around this place, see if there’s anything in the fridge maybe…

SpongeBob turns to Patrick, who is asleep. SpongeBob shrugs and jumps out the boat with his Glove Light. He enters his old workstation, lacking emotions that used to carry him into this very room all the time in the mornings.

SpongeBob: I’m ready.

SpongeBob cynically states to himself. He waves his light around, looking for the freezer handles.

SpongeBob: (The patties must be soggy by now.)

He stumbles upon the locker, caught off-guard when he finds the door to be unlocked.

SpongeBob: (The door is just… open. Krabs-sama must’ve taken everything when he left.)

He was wrong, as the locker was still filled with meat and patties.

SpongeBob: Did I… forget about locking the...

SpongeBob clenches his fists and grinds his teeth, he knew what this implied, and he was pissed.

SpongeBob: HAAAAAA!!

He screamed above. He would continue until the phone across the room rang. Sandy jumped through the fry cook window.

Sandy: SpongeBob! What happened?!

SpongeBob holds back tears and tries not to think about his discovery.

SpongeBob: Tch! It’s nothing, I was just thinking a lot!

Sandy walks up to his friend and kneels down, she holds both of SpongeBob’s arms.

Sandy: Hmph!

SpongeBob: I’m together! I’m together!

SpongeBob takes a breath and pulls away from Sandy.

SpongeBob: I should answer that.

Sandy: Huh? I was sure the phone lines were wacked harder than a farmer at the end of a harvest.

SpongeBob: Wha? Are you absolutely sure?

SpongeBob quickly jots over to the phone to see who it might be. He picks it up and attempts to mask his real voice.

SpongeBob: Hello me matey! I’m Mr. Krabs’... unimportant and unknowing twin brother! Who might this be at this… time…

Sandy: There’s no such thing as Krusty Krab take-out anymore, right?

SpongeBob shakes his head at Sandy. He goes back to the phone.

SpongeBob: Uh… This is closin’ hours, lad. And if your wondering, we don’t do take-out.

The phone had no answer. SpongeBob put it down slowly.

Sandy: Maybe it was just a fluke.

In the other room, Gary was heard crying loudly. SpongeBob freezes in horror. The crying stopped.

Sandy: What in tarnation?

SpongeBob made a dash out to the dining area to find Gary missing.

SpongeBob: Sandy! Where’s Gary?!

SpongeBob turned, Sandy seemed to vanish. A bus right outside the restaurant screeched away, putting SpongeBob into a full panic.

SpongeBob: Patrick, he’s actually real! The Nash Binging Washer! The Cash Singing Basher! The-

SpongeBob stops, Patrick was gone as well. SpongeBob prepares his spatula for battle, dropping his Glove Light in the process, breaking it’s inner functions. Left in the dark, SpongeBob takes a breath.

SpongeBob: Come out here! I’m not afraid!

Mysterious incomprehensible mumbles echo throughout the Krusty Krab, but no one showed themselves. SpongeBob continually turns in circles, so maybe he would see something besides black.

Scene end.


End file.
